Daily Hugs
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Akashi has been very tense lately and everyone tries their best to help him out with hugs! Pre-Teikou angst. Can be seen as GoMxAkashi and NijiAka. Rakuzan team fluff included.


Akashi was standing off to the side, intensely looking down at his clipboard. It didn't make sense. He had perfected the first strings' training regimen to a T; they should be far more improved than how they are now. Had he missed something? That was impossible. The third years had to be belittling him again and not going all out.

The second year took a deep breath, feeling a headache coming on. Things had been piling up for Akashi lately. Basketball duties, schoolwork, homework, student council, and those were just school related things. At home, he had extra studies, had to look over his father's companies' detailed work plans from past to present, not to mention language studies and two instruments. Plus Yukimaru had been giving him the cold shoulder since he hadn't been able to give his horse much attention. Akashi would never admit it, but everything was getting a bit much for him. When was the last time he even had a decent rest?

Akashi took another breath, this time rubbing his temple. His headache was hitting him full on.

"Aka-chin."

Akashi turned, seeing Teikou's center.

"Murasakibara," Akashi greeted first before glancing back down at his clipboard. "You and Midorima will be warmup partners for today. After that, continue with your usual training."

"Aka-chin," Murasakibara repeated. "You're tense."

Akashi turned back to Murasakibara, eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Very very tense," the taller of the two drawled on. "Maybe even more than Mido-chin. That's very tense."

"I am not tense, Murasakibara," Akashi rebutted.

"Is something bothering Aka-chin?"

"I said I am fine. You should be doing your stretches now."

"Will sweets make you feel better."

"Shall I double your training regimen, Murasakibara?"

Murasakibara looked up at the lights, face revealing how deeply in his thoughts he was. "Hmm..." he hummed. "How about hugs?"

Akashi gave a deadpanned stare, clearly unamused. "Excuse me?"

Murasakibara suddenly swallowed up the small boy in a giant hug. "Hugs make everything better."

If Akashi wasn't tense before, he was tense now. "Murasakibara, release me immediately."

"Not until Aka-chin's better," Murasakibara said with a yawn.

"Murasakibara," Akashi repeated in a threatening tone, though it was muffled since the giant center hugged him from his front. He wanted to be annoyed with his teammate, however he couldn't for some reason. After a frustrated groan, Akashi did find himself calming down from his piled on stress.

As if moving on their own, one of the vice-captain's hands gripped at Murasakibara's shirt. The center was surprised at the action, but didn't let that waver his hug.

"Murasakibara," Akashi muffled.

"Hmm?"

"Be sure no one interrupts or takes notice," the redhead bade.

"Okay," Murasakibara said, instantly glaring at anyone who so happened to glance their way.

After a short time, Murasakibara pulled back a bit. "Better?"

Akashi released his grip and pulled back as well, looking up at the other with a gentle, kindhearted smile. "Yes. Thank you."

Murasakibara smiled, too. "Then Aka-chin's going to get a hug everyday."

"Wouldn't that mean work for you, Murasakibara?"

"If it makes Aka-chin feel better, then it's fine."

Akashi turned his gaze to his feet, smile still on his face. "Alright..." He took a breath and stood tall, prepared to start warmups himself. "Your training is still doubled for the day for disregarding my prior order of releasing me."

"Ehhh?"

* * *

Akashi's daily hugs from Murasakibara went on, well, every day. However, one day, after two weeks of daily hugs, Murasakibara was home sick. That would put a halt on the daily hugs for a while. Or at least that was what Akashi thought.

"He better be eating actual food instead of snacks for his cold," Akashi mumbled to himself, checking Murasakibara's name off as absent on the club roster.

"Akashicchi!"

Akashi looked up from his clipboard again, seeing the newest member of the basketball club cheerfully running up to him. "Kise," he greeted when the small forward was standing before him.

"Hi," Kise started, suddenly growing a bit nervous in front of Akashi. He held his hands behind his back and swayed side to side on his feet. "So... Murasakibaracchi told us he was doing this thing where he gave you hugs everything when we asked him during lunch a while ago," he started.

Akashi clenched his jaw at the news. He should've had Murasakibara keep that to himself as well.

"He said it was because of your tenseness and it made you feel better," Kise continued.

Akashi sighed this time. Why did everyone say he was tense?

"And I thought, you know, since he's sick and will be contagious for a while, why don't I take over for the time being?" Kise finished, flashing one of his trademark smiles.

"That will not be necessary, Kise," Akashi said, turning his attention back to taking attendance. "Murasakibara was the one who insisted on the plan; I am fine without these daily hugs."

"Aww, Akashicchi," Kise pouted. "Don't say that. We've all seen how less tense you've been since Murasakibaracchi started giving you hugs everyday. In fact," Kise threw his arms tightly around Akashi, "I'll join in for now on, too! Nothing can go wrong with hugs! And if one hug a day is doing that much wonder, two should be even better!"

"Kise," Akashi muffled in a threatening tone. But like before, his teammate would not budge. Another groan and the redhead was giving in and calm again. Like before as well, one of Akashi's hands gripped Kise's shirt.

Kise's eyes widened, shocked at the vice-captain's action. Though, it only made him smile brighter and hug the smaller boy tighter.

Once the hug was deemed long enough by Akashi, the smaller boy pulled himself free. "Alright, I believe that has gone on long enough."

"Aww, Akashicchi," Kise whined once again.

"Thank you, Kise."

Kise was shocked once again by Akashi, especially by the gentle smile he gave him as well. "N-no problem. Remember, it'll be everyday, too! So two hugs a day!"

"Yes," Akashi mumbled, his smile still on his lips as he finished the attendance. "And extra laps around the gym for nearly suffocating me to death."

"Ehhh!?"

* * *

A few days following, Akashi had just announced to the first string about their upcoming practice game. He dismissed the club and, right on schedule, Momoi approached him with her notes on their opponents.

"Thank you, Momoi," Akashi thanked, already starting to look through the notes. He needed to create a new regimen immediately to thoroughly defeat their opponent. "Also," he started, turning back to the manager, "have you seen Kise? He is late."

"I think some of his fans-"

"Say no more," Akashi cut Momoi off. Kise's fangirls irked him to no end, always keeping the model from valuable practice time.

"Is this about your hugs?" Momoi all but innocently asked.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Well, Muk-kun is still out sick and Ki-chan is giving you hugs now, too, right?"

"You are dismissed, Momoi," Akashi brushed Momoi off, skimming through the notes given to him.

"Akashi-kun!" Momoi puff out her cheeks, fuming about being brushed off. "It's okay to want hugs. Especially if they help you destress and manage how tense you've been."

Akashi looked up from the notes. Another comment about his apparent tenseness. Perhaps some signs were showing that he had no knowledge of...

"I am fine, Momoi."

"You really shouldn't keep everything bottled in, Akashi-kun," Momoi worriedly said. When it still looked like Akashi wasn't taking her words into consideration, the pink haired girl took things into her own hands. With a hop in her step, Momoi hopped forward and gave Akashi a hug as well.

Akashi almost lost balance. He glanced to his side where Momoi was, the girl's arms around his shoulders. "Momoi."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" Momoi sweetly asked, feigning innocence once again. She leaned her head on the other's shoulder, batting her eyes with a smile just as sweet as her prior question.

Akashi managed to hold down his groan this time, but his eyes were scrunched a bit as he turned away. Relaxing soon after, he just asked, "Why?"

"Because these hugs are clearly important," Momoi answered seriously. She hugged tighter. "So you will not be missing a single day of them."

Akashi cracked his gentle smile at the manager's words and actions. "If that is what you believe," he said under his breath, a free hand softly, subconsciously moving to hold Momoi's arm.

Momoi's eyes grew wider in awe before she snuggled closer to the other boy. She had no idea Teikou's vice-captain could be so tender. She smiled at the new discovery.

When it didn't look like Momoi would be letting him go, even after he dropped his hand, Akashi faked a cough. "Eh hem. You can let me go now, Momoi. The others are staring."

"Right!" Momoi squeaked, jumping back. Her cheeks were as pink as her hair.

"Thank you."

Momoi's blush deepened. "Y-you can count on at least me giving you a hug every day, Akashi-kun!" she claimed. "Even if the others already gave you one." That made three a day.

"You are a woman of your word," Akashi said through a soft chuckle, Momoi beaming. Her smile dropped to a hesitant one after the redhead's next remark, the boy going back to studying the notes. "By the way, I have some extra tasks I need you to complete along with your usual duties."

"...Ehhh?"

* * *

Akashi had just finished changing back into his uniform when he realized no one jumped him with a hug that day. He had first ordered Murasakibara not to give him any hugs, the taller of the two still contagious and Akashi refusing to get sick. Then it seemed Kise was out that day with an important photoshoot, so no hugs from the enthusiastic boy. Finally, Momoi typically didn't eat lunch with the five of them and had to go to their next opponents' school to record more data. In the end, no hugs.

Akashi shrugged off the thought. A one day break didn't sound that bad. Though, he wouldn't admit it felt rather... different. Strange considering he never got hugged before all of this.

"Will you shut up! I'm not doing it, Satsuki!" Akashi heard upon walking out the locker room. He made eye contact with the culprit, the other instantly turning away.

"Aomine, volume control," Akashi said, continuing out.

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine tried to brush Akashi off, but Momoi seemed to have overheard their vice-captain's voice through the phone. She had begun yelling once again, forcing Aomine to pull his phone away from his ear. "Alright, fine!" the ace yelled back before hanging up.

With an irked groan, Aomine trotted outside to Akashi. The redhead was standing by the door. Seemed his driver was running late.

"So, um, don't hate me, but Satsuki told me to-"

"You really do not have to," Akashi cut Aomine off.

"Oh trust me, I'd rather just say that I did, but Satsuki's like a second mom; she just knows when I'm lying."

Akashi only narrowed his eyes in a side glance.

"And you heard her! This is apparently very important to all of you or something," Aomine awkwardly added. "So, um..." Stiffly, he raised his arms, but that was as far as he went. "Bring it in."

Akashi continued staring. "No."

"Aw come on. I know you want a hug from me!"

"Yeah, no..."

"A hug's a hug, man," Aomine commented, dropping his arms.

"Not necessarily," Akashi responded, turning back forward towards the open street. "If you force yourself, then there is nothing to intimate actions such as hugs. There will not be any meaning."

Aomine gave Akashi a look, frowning a bit. He took his words into consideration. "Wow, you really do need a hug," the ace said, pulling Akashi into his person suddenly. "And, look, I actually mean it."

Akashi was rigid at first, but when he felt Aomine really did mean his hug, he relaxed. So this day was no different. Softening even more, the boy held onto his teammate like with the others.

Aomine bit the inside of his lip to prevent himself from jumping back. He did not expect Akashi to respond in anyway to the hug. He guessed the hugs really weren't all that one-sided like he thought.

Feeling awkward after some time, Aomine finally pulled back. "Alright, there's your hug for the day," he said, looking up towards the colorful evening sky. "We good?"

"Yes. Thank you," Akashi responded, finding himself smiling gently once again.

Aomine turned back to Akashi for a moment, awkward state depleting when seeing the other smiling. He started smiling himself. "Know what, those hugs really do do miracles. Maybe I'll help out."

"Really now?"

Aomine nodded his head. "When you're less tense, everyone's happy."

Akashi rolled his eyes. "If that is what you wish to do then."

A sudden and brief car honk brought the two students' attention to the street. Akashi's driver had arrived and was patiently waiting for the smaller boy. And judging by the cheery smile, his driver saw everything. Not good...

"That was quite the wait," Akashi commented, heading over to the car. He turned back after opening the car door, still smiling. "Aomine, extra sprints tomorrow."

"Eh...?"

* * *

Practice that day was unnaturally quiet and Akashi knew exactly why: a majority of his fellow second year teammates were missing. Murasakibara was experiencing a relapse from his cold (or using that as an excuse to bail from practice that day), Aomine had detention for getting into a dispute with another student, Kise was the other student, and Momoi had gotten in the middle of said dispute.

"All of them are getting triple the work tomorrow," Akashi grumbled, making a mental note.

"Eh hem..."

Akashi turned his attention to one of two who still made it to practice. "Yes, Midorima?"

Midorima would not make eye contact, fidgeting a bit. How he acted reminded Akashi that he hadn't received any hugs that day either. The smaller boy still didn't want to take any chances with Murasakibara's cold, and the dispute unfolded during lunch.

"According to Oha Asa, Cancer's rank is lower than desired and lucky item is a hug," Midorima revealed.

Akashi stared back at Midorima. He knew that was a lie. Akashi had downloaded the Oha Asa app days after meeting Midorima in Teikou just so he could get a heads up on what ridiculous thing the shooting guard would be holding around that day as well as how cooperative he'd be depending on his sign's rank. Cancer was ranked third that day and lucky item was a pencil case which he saw put in his pocket.

"Seeing as Sagittarius rank is high..."

Another lie. Sagittarius ranked sixth.

"...I thought I'd hug a Sagittarius and gain some luck through those means."

Akashi wasn't sure whether to go with it for Midorima's sake of wanting him to get a hug that day or call him out on his lies. "Does luck really work that way?" he asked instead to see where things went.

" _Fate_ works in mysterious ways," Midorima answered.

Akashi sighed. "If it makes you feel that much better."

Midorima nodded, stiffly walking over to Akashi. Just as rigid, he awkwardly held the redhead in a hug.

Akashi couldn't help think that if hugging made Midorima that uncomfortable then he shouldn't have done it in the first place. Then again, Midorima was that uncomfortable and yet there he was, still making sure he received a hug for the day.

Akashi's gentle smile slipped at the thought as he held Midorima as he did with everyone else. Midorima twitched at his actions, but that only made the taller of the two inadvertently hug tighter.

Helping his teammate save face, Akashi pulled back. "Thank you, Midorima."

Midorima instantly dropped his arms by his side, attention suddenly on a stay basketball rolling by. "I did this for my own wellbeing, Akashi."

"Of course."

The shooting guard's eyes flickered up to Akashi's for a moment before shooting back to the basketball. "However, I know you don't follow Oha Asa, so you never have an idea on your sign's rank or what your lucky item is," Midorima started. "So, I don't mind sharing my luck with you through... these hugs... They can help ease tension as well."

Akashi sighed softly at the tension remark, but his smile was still present. "That is kind of you to share some of your luck." The redhead went over to pick up with the stray basketball, glancing back. "And, Midorima, I do not like being lied to. Extra dills."

"Eh?"

* * *

The following week was testing week for Teikou Junior High. Clubs were canceled until after the tests, the basketball club included. Akashi took the chance to study not only the courses he had during school, but the extra work he was given at home, too. He clicked his tongue as he turned the page of his textbook. He found that he didn't feel quite as overworked, however that didn't mean everything wasn't still much.

"We don't have a economics course here."

Akashi turned to the seat beside him, seeing Kuroko leaning over to look at his textbook. With Kuroko's lack of presence plus him being so concentrated on the text, Akashi didn't realize the other was there. He quickly turned to the clock on the library wall, checking the time.

"I've been here for about 10 minutes," Kuroko answered Akashi's verbally unasked question. "Aren't you learning the same things as everyone else, Akashi-kun?" He pushed his own textbook forward a bit, Akashi now noticing his study material out as well.

"This is for extra business and such," Akashi responded, returning back to the text. "And I do not do study groups, Kuroko."

Kuroko inwardly shuddered at the thought of actually studying with Akashi instead of just beside him for a moment. The vice-captain did help get concepts and such across, but was very strict at the same time. He shook off the thought. "You weren't at lunch today," Kuroko commented instead. "Is this where you went? Aren't you the one who said it wasn't good to skip meals?"

Akashi took in a deep breath; didn't look like he was going to get much studying done now. Kuroko couldn't have always been this talkative... "I had lunch in my classroom to avoid the noise in the lunchroom while I studied."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko started in a warning tone, "you know you should not be overworking yourself. Even if everyone's hugs help you destress, you'll only bring back your tension."

"Not now, Kuroko," Akashi mumbled, focused on the currently chapter he was on. He pinched the page, preparing to read on.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at being brushed off. Instead of talking, the shadow scooted his chair closer towards Akashi and did what everyone else had been doing: give Akashi a hug. He had made sure to immobilize his arms as well so the redhead could not go back to his textbook.

"Kuroko," Akashi hissed at the distraction.

"You're different when you get hugged, Akashi-kun, and I believe you haven't gotten any today," Kuroko said. "And I haven't given you any hugs at all either."

Akashi sighed, giving in. He really did feel a change with the embrace. He held Kuroko simply the same way as the others, his same smile growing on his lips.

Kuroko also cracked his own small smile at Akashi's actions. The shadow had always noticed the other's reactions to the hugs the other received from their friends, but now it was him experiencing what it was like.

The two of them pull back at the same time, turning their attentions back to their studies. Though, not completely.

"Thank you, Kuroko."

"You're welcome, Akashi-kun. Anytime."

"Actually," Akashi started, swapping his textbook with his math notebook. His smile was still present. "I don't mind helping you study, Kuroko."

"..."

* * *

"You know, you seem pretty different lately, Akashi."

Akashi turned away from the game plans he was going over, attention now on his captain sitting beside him. It was just the two of them in the clubroom staying late to go over the game plans. "Care to elaborate, Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura shrugged, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, elbow on the countertop. "I don't know. Just, like-"

"Less tense?" Akashi deadpanned.

"Yeah, that too," Nijimura answered. "But... Yeah, I don't know, just different." He jolt upright, holding his hands up. "I-in a good way, of course!"

Akashi chortled softly, glancing away for a moment. "I am not surprised. The others have been saying I have been 'less tense' with their hugs."

"So that's what all that huggy stuff between you guys have been about?" Nijimura asked with a lighthearted chuckle. "Well all those hugs really have been good for you, Akashi."

Akashi smiled a bit at his senpai's words. "Honestly, all of this is still a bit strange to me. I have never gotten hugs before, and now it feels off if I do not receive one."

Nijimura drew back, shocked. "You've never gotten a hug before all of this?"

"Not since I was a child," Akashi answered as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"That's gotta be one of the saddest things I've ever heard," Nijimura deadpanned. Akashi just narrowed his eyes at him. "Know what," Nijimura nonchalantly started. He dragged his chair closer to Akashi's, pulling the other into an embrace much to the other's shock. "Count me in on these. I'll help make up for all the years you've missed out."

"Nijimura-san-"

"Shush," Nijimura instantly cut Akashi off. "Listen to your senpai, brat."

Letting Nijimura's words sink in for a moment, Akashi let out a small, silent laugh. His soft smile formed at the new hug as he gently held onto the other.

Feeling the other's hold, Nijimura's brows furrowed a bit. He instantly pulled back, though still had his hands on his kouhai's shoulders. "That seriously cannot be how you hug back."

Akashi stared back with eyes slightly wider. "I beg your pardon?"

"With how everyone's been hugging you everyday for weeks, that's how you've been returning them?"

Akashi's stare, frankly, was blank.

"Nu uh, nope. Get up." Nijimura stood, pulling Akashi up with him before he could even register his command. He pulled him away from the table as well.

"What-?"

"I'm teaching you how to hug," Nijimura cut Akashi off for the second time. They stood facing each other. "Hold your arms out."

Akashi furrowed his brows, curious. Hesitantly, he did as instructed.

Nijimura smiled. "Great. Ready for the next step?"

Akashi continued giving his curious look. It was just a hug. Should a lesson like this really be necessary? He didn't have time to voice his question with what Nijimura did next.

Nijimura rushed over to Akashi, picking the younger boy up with his arms around his waist and twirling him in his arms a bit. The sudden action startled Akashi greatly. He tightly wrapped his arms around Nijimura to prevent himself from falling back. The older boy laughed, setting Akashi down, but still kept his hold on him.

"Right there. That's how you properly return a hug," Nijimura announced with the bright grin on his face. "Like your life depends on it."

"Nijimura-san," Akashi snapped. He looked back up at Nijimura with a dangerous look in his eyes. However, it didn't do him much justice with his cheeks daring to turn pinker and his arms still around his senpai.

"I expect you to return your hugs like that now, alright, brat?" Nijimura responded. His smile shrunk, but it wasn't any less heartfelt.

Akashi glanced away for a moment. "Yes, alright, Nijimura-san," he answered before turning back. His soft smile shown through his previous crossness. "Thank you."

Akashi's smile grew a bit as his thanks made Nijimura's widen again.

* * *

Days past and many hugs later, Akashi was feeling a lot of his past tenseness that he finally admitted having fade away. Despite the hugs helping with his stress, that didn't mean his stressors stopped hammering him. Like the one of his teammates bickering with each other right as Akashi was entering the gym.

Akashi sighed, heading over to the others. However, it didn't seem like they noticed him and continued bickering about whatever it was this time. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what it's like for Kuroko literally all the time. Akashi snapped out of that thought, overhearing the bickering.

"Why can't we all just each give Akashi-kun two hugs a day instead of divide eight hugs a day amongst us all?" Momoi had asked. "12 wouldn't be that bad."

"This is Akashi here," Midorima started. "It may start to get unbearable for him with too much physical contact."

"I'm still surprised he can handle six hugs everyday," Aomine commented. They weren't aware of it being seven with Nijimura now in on the daily hugs.

"Akashi-kun should be able to manage two more hugs everyday if it's really helpful," Kuroko said. "Midorima-kun did say people need eight hugs a day."

"You cannot argue with research," Midorima stated, pushing up his glasses. "And since I was the one who stumbled upon this information, I believe I should be one of the three to help Akashi more. T-that way I can double my luck if Sagittarius happen to be ranked higher than Cancer that day."

"Sure," Aomine deadpanned.

"Eh? It was my idea though," Murasakibara childishly whined. "I should give Aka-chin more hugs."

"But none of you guys are super smiley and cheerful when you hug Akashicchi!" Kise brought up. "An extra one of my energetic hugs and smiles would be great for Akashicchi!"

"Well don't you think Akashi-kun would enjoy hugs more from a beautiful girl?" Momoi suggested for herself.

"Sure, let us know when you find one," Aomine snarked, getting smacked by Momoi.

"Akashi-kun and I are approximately the same height and size," Kuroko started. "He would most likely be more comfortable receiving more hugs from someone his own size than, say, trees."

The group stared back at Kuroko and his passive-aggressive comment.

"What are you brats fighting about this time?" Nijimura cut in. The second years all turned to him, eyes widening at what they saw. Nijimura leaning against Akashi's back with his arms around him, hugging their vice-captain from behind.

"They are arguing about how I should receive eight hugs everyday," Akashi answered for Nijimura, holding onto his arms around him. "According to what Midorima found, people should receive eight hugs daily."

The group shrunk a bit, sheepish about getting caught and not realizing Akashi was present throughout a majority of their conversation about him. They were still glancing with unnoticeable sparks at their captain with his arms still clearly around Akashi.

"Alright, I'll make this quick and easy for you brats so you can all get back to practice; I'll hug Akashi twice a day as his and your senpai. That makes seven out of eight. Mondays, Murasakibara will be the one giving Akashi that eighth hug. Tuesdays, Kise; Wednesday, Momoi; Thursdays, Aomine; and Fridays, Midorima. All good?"

The group started grumbling their halfhearted agreement, except for Kuroko who had a large, upset frown. Their captain was even more irked.

"All good?" Nijimura repeated harsher behind a forced smile.

"Yes, Captain," the group agreed, all rigid.

Nijimura gave a legit smile at their response. "Good."

"May I ask where my say in this is?" Akashi asked ironically.

"Shut it," Nijimura replied, flicking his kouhai's forehead, still behind him. "This is all for you, you know?"

"Yes, I know," Akashi responded with a light chortle, smiling despite the new sore spot on his forehead. "Thank you all again."

The group of second years all gave their own bashful responses to Akashi's heartfelt thanks. It made the redhead's smile grow.

"Now," he began, "I suggest you all begin your drills before you waste any more practice time and before I double your regimens for the wasted time."

The group went rigid once again, knowing full well their vice-captain wasn't messing around. They bolted instantly, leaving Akashi and Nijimura.

"You know you forgot Kuroko throughout your whole thing?" Akashi brought up.

"I did?" Nijimura asked, legitimately surprised at himself. Though, he shrugged it off soon after. "Well, you can get nine hugs a day then, and 10 on Fridays. He can double with Midorima."

"You rather stick with your two hugs than surrender one to Kuroko, Nijimura-San?"

Nijimura only smile down at his kouhai. "You know, you sure show your gratitude in a special way," Nijimura said.

"They were wasting valuable time," Akashi responded. "So, is there a specific reason why you allowed yourself to hug me twice daily?"

Nijimura shrugged. "I need a reason?"

Akashi rolled his eyes. "And you can let go of me now, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura only tightened his hold. "Meh, I'm pretty comfortable like this."

"You may be comfortable, but you are not the lightest. And others are beginning to take notice."

"Let them stare. And besides, it's not like you're letting go of me." Nijimura grinned when Akashi instantly released his hold. "You didn't have to do that."

"I suggest you start your drills as well, Nijimura-san," Akashi said, trying to pull himself free from Nijimura's grasp.

"Yes, sir," Nijimura snarked, giving Akashi one last tight squeeze before letting go and starting his drills as well.

Akashi sighed when he was left alone. He was beginning to question if the hugs were starting to do more damage than relief. He shook his head, letting out a small laugh at the thought. No, they really were doing wonders for him, especially since they were all from those who cared.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Akashi began packing his things away after drying off from his post match shower in the locker room. Rakuzan's match against Seirin had just ended with his team failing to gain victory for the first time, but... he didn't feel all too bad. It truly was an exhilarating match.

"Ne, ne! Akashi!"

After zipping up his bag, Akashi turned and was met with his hyperactive senpai. "Hayama. Is there something you need?" Hayama was one of the most energetic teens Akashi had ever met and despite it being a bit more of a challenge for him to read the older teen, it could still be done. However, he did not expect what happened next.

Hayama jumped Akashi, enveloping him in a giant hug.

Akashi tensed up as his remaining teammates in the locker room- Mibuchi, Nebuya, and Mayuzumi- gaped in horror. Or at least the second years did.

"Hayama! What are you doing!?" Mibuchi cried. "Let go of Sei-chan!"

Hayama actually did, but not because Mibuchi told him to. He stood smiling in front of their captain with both his hands still on his shoulders. "Your old friend Kuroko stopped me on the way here and share an interesting thing about your Teikou days," he started explaining, his actions now registering to Akashi. "He said to me, 'please make sure Akashi-kun gets at least one hug a day, but if you can somehow make it up to eight, that'd be the best.' Kuroko told me how much it helps you out, too. So! I'm gonna do it!"

Before anyone could say anything, Hayama instantly latched himself around Akashi once again with another hug.

"H-Hayama-" Mibuchi reached out to the small forward, about to pull him back because no one was sure how their captain would react to the physical contact, but froze at what he saw next.

Somewhat hesitantly, Akashi brought his arms up and hugged back.

Akashi returning the hug was definitely not something they expected. Even Mayuzumi was taken aback by this.

"Thank you, Hayama," Akashi said when pulling back. The older teen was staring, amazed, at the soft smile he gave him. "It has... been a while since the last time I have received one of those." The daily hugs had stop happening when everything had started falling apart in junior high.

Akashi was next suddenly hugged by Mibuchi rushing to him. He held him even tighter than Hayama.

"You're going to get those eight hugs everyday, Sei-chan!" Mibuchi cried.

"Careful, Reo-nee," Hayama started with a laugh. "Don't want you squeezing Akashi to death."

Mibuchi ignored Hayama, but still released Akashi. "We can give you two hugs each a day. Even more if you'd like, Sei-chan."

Akashi smiled again after his initial shock wore off. "If... you all are not troubled by it."

"Like you even have to consider asking if we're cool with that!" Nebuya's booming voice voiced. He instantly picked up Akashi in the hug he gave, swinging his dangling legs a bit. Not that Akashi had much of an issue with that at the moment.

"Don't automatically include me in this," Mayuzumi said, disgruntled, as Nebuya set Akashi down.

"Aw, come on, Mayuzumi-senpai!" Hayama whined. He rushed over and pushed Mayuzumi over to Akashi. "You know you want to!"

"No, I don't," Mayuzumi hissed.

"Don't lie to yourself, man," Nebuya teased, patting Mayuzumi's back with more force than necessary.

"I'm not," Mayuzumi groaned from the pain.

"Just look at him! Do it for Sei-chan," Mibuchi plead.

"That's not going to change my mind even a little," Mayuzumi deadpanned.

"This is not something you have to do, Mayuzumi-senpai," Akashi voiced, grabbing everyone's attention. "It would not do much if the hugs you give me have no meaning behind them."

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes down at Akashi for a moment as the first year looked back up at him. He groaned. "Fine, whatever," the third year grumbled. Despite pulling Akashi for a reluctant, one arm hug, the younger teen could still sense that there was care behind the hug.

Mayuzumi instantly pulled back the second he felt Akashi try to return the hug. "Alright, good enough."

"Sei-chan needs two each for eight~" Mibuchi responded in singsong.

Mibuchi instantly pulled Akashi into another hug, pulling Mayuzumi in as well. Nebuya joined in soon after for his second hug, followed by Hayama because who could resist a group hug!?

"Hey, you already had your two," Mibuchi huffed to Hayama.

"But the more hugs the better!" Hayama responded, still brightly smiling.

" _This_ I did _not_ agree to," Mayuzumi hissed once again.

"Wow, with all of this, I could just-" Nebuya didn't even finish his sentence, somehow lifting all four of his teammates at once and instantaneously causing chaos.

"Woah! How are you doing this!"

"Nebuya, put us all down immediately!"

"I need to be able to quit this club sooner..."

In the middle of the commotion, Akashi began shaking. Though it was very subtle, the upperclassmen could feel it. Nebuya instantly set them all down and they broke away.

"Sei-chan, what's wrong?"

"You alright there, Akashi!?"

"Aw man, I'm sorry, Akashi!"

"..."

The Rakuzan team were all freaking out in their own way before noticing the smile on Akashi's lips and the small laughter escaping from them.

"My apologies," Akashi said after catching his breath a bit. "It was not my intention to make you all panic. Just... Thank you."

Once the shock wore off, the Uncrowned Generals were back to enveloping their precious captain in hugs. Even Mayuzumi at least ruffled his hair despite trying to make it seem halfhearted. In the end, it would seem that Akashi was going to get a lot more than just eight hugs again, but nonetheless there'll still be daily hugs.

* * *

 _This was inspired by how this baby just needs hugs, man! *coughandmecough* Also that one tumblr post thats like this one person's brother randomly hugging them bc he saw a thing about how people need 8 hugs a day to help them feel happy and all._

 _Gosh this took forever... Debated on splitting into chapters or not. If its this big, should I have or...? And I'm sorry if Akashi turned out ooc in any way (i really hope he didnt)! Also I'm not 100% sure how everybody addresses each other ie nicknames, -kun, -senpai, etc. Don't remember off the top of my head and kinda work to sort through and really look, so I did my best!_

 _This is more NijiAka than anything if you can't tell~_

 _Comments are always appreciated!_

 _Crossposted on AO3_

* * *

 _2015/12/10 edited bc I done messed with my counting when assigning everyone days! well, that was embarrassing... thank you **Starry Night** for catching that! ack so sorry! some things tweaked a bit_


End file.
